Alice
by kuran miyuuki
Summary: Aquí se muestra la historia llena de misterios de una adolecente  que su vida esta llena de misterio y llena de acción y sorpresas inexplicables e inesperadas empezando desde abajo hacia arriba para que en tiendan su vida muy bien comensemos los dejo lean


Alice

Hace mucho tiempo se dice que existía una protectora que tenia magia. Todo lo que se podría esperar de una heredera al trono, de su planeta pero ella no lo Sabia, aun. Este planeta se encontraba oculto detrás de la brillante luna. Su misión era proteger la paz de su renio bueno de su futuro reino ella era alumna de un hechicero muy poderoso sus padres la avían echo ir con el para que practicara su magia pero el maestro de Alicia tenia un maestro y no era cualquiera sino el mas poderoso de todos los hechiceros del mundo y el creador de todos los hechizos existentes un día algo extraño le sucedió al maestro hechicero. Comenzó cuando dijo que quería hacer delos hechizos armas para dominar el planeta tierra y gobernar como rey de Phoenix que era el reino delos padres de Alicia intento hacer algunos prototipos pero el maestro de Alicia se dio cuenta, por que lo estaba escuchando detrás dela puerta de la habitación de donde estaba construyendo y en eso alcanzo o ir: - hahahahahaha esos tontos reyes de Phoenix mandaron a su querida hija aquí para entrenar y alcanzar sus máximos poderes hahahahahaha ella nunca podría alcanzar el máximo poder del Phoenix por eso mismo yo acabare con esa gran responsabilidad con la que tiene que cargar que te parece Alicia hahahahahaha entonces déjame lo programo la próxima luna llena ella morirá bueno además de que absorberé todos sus poderes y los poderes del Phoenix dorado serán míos – El maestro de Alicia se quedo muy sorprendido al oírlo, se escabullo muy sigilosamente para que su maestro no se diera cuenta, de su presencia fue corriendo a decirles a todos los maestros del templo el plan del maestro supremo al oírlo se sorprendieron, en ese momento decidieron que Alicia tenia que entrenar mas duro e impedirle que el maestro supremo se le acercara hasta la luna llena. Todos los alumnos amigos de Alicia fueron evacuados - mi señor- dijo el maestro de Alicia –dime – le contesto un maestro de fuego – que aremos con la familia del maestro supremo Adrian, Adriana y Ana kakeru-sama ,(el maestro de fuego se quedo callado y pensante), y dijo -note preocupes por eso decidimos que la familia muera con el –dijo(el maestro de Alicia lo mira sorprendido y dice)-que dejarlos morir, y con el por que –por que no queremos que esto pueda volver a suceder por ahora solo cosentraté en enseñarle a Alicia como dominar todos los elementos (tierra, fuego, aire, agua) y a aprender a usarlos en hechizos - -si maestro me retiro- -kyoya-kun cuida muy bien de Alicia—si mi señor , con su permiso me retiro –si yo iré a decirle a el rey y la reina , todo lo que esta pasando – si mi señor con su permiso me retiro- (el maestro de fuego suspira y dice ) -como se supone que les diré que su hija esta en grave riesgo y que serán separados de ella (en eso se oye una voz ) -no te preocupes nosotros sabíamos que esto pasaría algún día ella es la heredera al trono y la heredera del corazón puro de Phoenix después de todo algún día tenia que pasar esto pero no lo esperaba de uno de mis mas fieles compañeros- -si lo se mi su majestad yo también me sorprendí mucho - -bien entonces encárgate de que mi hija este bien telopido como amigo y compañero de guerra que fuimos antes de que yo fuera rey- - la verdad aun no estoy acostumbrado por que quien diría que la princesa se enamoraría de ti y tu de ella y tuvieran ala linda niña de ahora- - que estoy seguro que se convertirá en una gran guerrera de corazón puro del mundo no lo crees tu así- -hasta siega mente creería eso - - bueno me retiro- - Rey, Reyna Antoni deberás dejaras que hagan eso con nuestra hija deberíamos protegerla nosotros no crees- si también lo pensé pero algún día ella tiene que madurar sola no lo crees así – si pero deberás la extrañare por que después de esto no la volveremos haber – (Alicia va en camino hacia el templo donde ella entrenara y en eso pregunta)-maestro por que solo yo vine y no los demás de la clase dijo que me iba a enseñar algo no una enseñanza por que a los demás no, oiga por que no contesta, oiga- - Alicia ya basta, si ,te responderé todo cuando lleguemos lo que importa ahora es llegar , al templo , de acuerdo (Alicia agacha la cabeza y dice)- de acuerdo , yo... yo... lo siento maestro no quise que se enojara perdón - -tonta (le acaricia la cabeza) no me enoje, es solo que no quiero que te pase nada, yo solo quiero ponerte a salvo si ya no llores –( Alicia se limpia las lagrimas y levanta la cara y sonríe con mucha felicidad) DOS HORAS DESPUES ...- al fin llegamos que suerte no crees Alicia, Alicia, ALICIA QUE HACES ALLI ABAJO - - es que me canse mucho- -PUES AGUANTATE- HAAA que malo T-T- vamos, vamos solo unos pasos mas y ya si ben te daré la mano – gracias- bien acomoda tus coas y duerme mañana será el tiempo de entrenar- –( Alicia va a su cuarto y dice) guau esta hermoso este cuarto- - que bueno que te guste, tendremos que pasar dos años aquí a si que no hay tiempo para ponernos exigentes- - entendido (Alicia saluda con la mano en la frente y dice ) de acuerdo maestro- por cierto de ahora en adelante llámame sensei no maestro si- si maes... sensei- - bueno comencemos a entrenar—si- (Alicia y su maest...sensei se encuentran en un salón iluminado solo con velas ) – que es este lugar sensei—el lugar donde entrenaras día y noche de acuerdo- - si pero casi no hay luz - -es por que a partir de hoy este salón se iluminara con la fuerza de tus poderes cada una es un elemento o planeta que dominaras- - enserio que aburrido -.-u (el sensei de Alicia se cae por el enojo)- no es tiempo para eso debes de ponerte seria el destino del planeta Phoenix esta en tus mano ( Alicia reacciona con cara de sorprendida) –que dijo sensei que ... el destino de Phoenix esta en mis manos por que? ¡Por que! ¡POR QUE! (dice Alicia gritando y temblando) – te diré algo si cumples con tus entrenamientos te lo diré- - que? No no es justo por... Alicia basta no quiero pelear verbalmente contigo de acuerdo sino de... (Se pone en posición de lucha)... esta forma atácame hazlo- - no eta loco como podría atacarlo yo...yo... no es que - - ahora- -¿he?- (ataca a Alicia y sale volando y se golpea con una parad y casi la destruye)- esta bien si así quiere que se sensei así será¡- - bien hmp- el entrenamiento fue duro y de día y noche pero al fin termino el curato estaba iluminado completamente gracias ala fuerza de Alicia que creció y lo gro dominar todos los planetas element del sistema solar completo el entrenamiento termino y al fin kyoya el sensei de Alicia le dijo la razón por que el destino de Phoenix estaba en sus manos- - ahora comprendo pero te diré una cosa sensei no se lo dejare tan fácil a ese tonto pero te pediré de favor que no dejes morir a todo ellos que eran sus familiares ellos no tiene la culpa de que el sea así por favor- - esta bien los voy a salvar pero les borrare la memoria y solo tu con tu presencia podrás devolvérselas si- -si muchas gracias y hora lo otro si- -si- la hora llego la pelea comenzó apenas Alicia piso otra vez el templo control element –Alicia te estaba esperando lista para morir- - te hago la misma pregunta - - si como no ... JA...- HHE... (el la ataca y sale volando)- que que has hecho- - robarte esto- mi ... Mi ... corazón – no... NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO- -es mío el corazón puro de Phoenix es mío JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA- - no te emociones tanto como si fuera a permitir eso – sensei- (la ve con cara de tristeza) que pero que esta... –toma y has en el brujo que te enseñe- -que pero no usted debe quitarse si no se quedara encerrado también hazlo no importa y me las arreglare yo- - pero con que magia- - que no ves lo que te di es tu corazón puro pero es un... un perro de peluche- -el toma forma según su dueño- -dueño pero esto no es mío - - lo es tomara la forma de lo que mas quiere la poseedora- -hazlo yo lo mantendré ocupado ahora - - si- (Alicia junta sus manos y sierra los ojos sosteniendo el perro de ... perdón el corazón puro de ella y dice)

**Corazón puro de Phoenix que has sentido tristeza, alegría y estas lleno de bondad muéstrame la llave que abrirá la puerta de mi libertad ****open ****-**lo siento sensei- (Alicia comienza a llorar) encierra la maldad y llévate la adonde pertenece sistema lunar puerta abierta succiona- - no nadie pude encerarme Noooooooooooooooooo me las pagaras y tus familiares también oíste oisteeeeeeeeeeeeeee después de eso se recobro la paz y todo volvía la normalidad y se dice que su heredera aparecerá en este año los padres siguen buscando a su hija Alicia pero desde que venció a ese villano no la volvieron haber lo cual nos lleva a esta tiempo hola soy Alice y este fue mi reporte- -impresionante pero ya se acabo la escuela a si que adiós- - si maestra perdón se me fue el tiempo y ya se acabo la escuela perdón – no te preocupes solo te pido que vengas con es misma energía mañana si ya que el nuevo alumno vendrá a si que niños recuerden traer muchos regalos para su nuevo compañero ay que darle la bienvenida mas grande de su vida ok -*todo el salón le responde con gran entusiasmos y gritando*

Alice como representante del grupo a ti te tocara darle el tour entendido*mientras Alice asintió con la cabeza y diciendo ala vez- no se preocupe yo le daré le tour para que conozca bien y le daré también la bienvenida de su vida.- lo cual tranquilizo ala maestra por que si bien ya sabia que era difícil para cualquiera adaptarse a otra escuela.- bueno prepárate para mañana si confió en ti.-decia la maestra mientras levantaba el dedo pulgar para dar las confianza a su alumna preferida ya que además de ser muy activa la ayudaba mucho por obligación como representante del grupo y por gusto de querer tanto a su maestra

muchas gracias lucia-sensei no la decepcionare.-dicho esto Alice escucho una voz a lo lejos de su mejor amiga Suzuki quien le señalaba que ya era muy tarde y que iba a perder el autobús que la llevaba a casa, y al ver eso solo se apresuro a despedirse de la maestra.- hasta mañana sensei no... nos vemos luego adiós.- dicho esto Alice salió como rayo tras, su mejor amiga Suzuki que ya se había desesperado de esperarla y se fue dejándola atrás.

Suzuki espera no me dejes.-dijo mientras corría lo mas rápido posible para no perder el autobús

pues corre por que si no te deja...!APURATE...RAPIDO¡.- decía gritando por que el camión se empezaba amover y ella haciendo que la puerta no se cerrara.

Ya voy...-decía mientras aduras penas respiraba ya que era muy cansado correr para alcanzar un autobús o al menos eso pensaba ella.- espera señor no alto... – pero en ese instante justo cuando ya lo iba a alcanzar se abrió su mochila y salieron volando todas sus cosas.-ay no puede ser.- tuvo que regresar a recoger todo mientras a lo lejos se oía su amiga gritando que corriera si lo alcanzaba paro ella ya esta exhausta- ay y ahora como voy a regresar a casa*suspiro*.-de repente puedo oír a lo lejos que un auto se paraba junto de ella y no ere un auto cualquiera es mas no era un auto era una limosina increíblemente larga y lujosa, quedo atontada por el increíble trasporte pero tuvo que despertar después de ver como bajaba un hombre que se veía que estaba bien uniformado y lo primero que se le vino ala mete es que ese era el chofer, el cual solo abrió la puerta dejando ver al dueño de esa limosina que era nada mas y nada menos que un... niño?

el dueño de esa increíble limosina es un niño? no puede ser posible.- eso pensaba hasta que vio no solo aun niño bajando si no un niño extremadamente- ¡GUAPISIMO!.- decía alice en su mente ya que no podía gritarle en ese mismo instante que era extremadamente guapo al chico.

estas bien?-

he?-

que si estas bien vi como intentabas al cansar a ese autobús, y como se te cayeron tus cosas me permitirías ayudarte.- decía mientras ayudaba o bueno mas bien el solo recogía las cosas de alice pues ella solo lo observaba en silencio mientras también por sus mejillas se empezaba a notar un rubor por lo guapo que era el.- ten tus cosa he? tienes fiebre estas muy roja.

he? *sacudió la cabeza* no claro que no tengo fiebre estoy bien.- cuando termina de reaccionar vio la mano extendida de el muchacho y dijo- ah gracias muchas gracias por ayudarme.

no hay de que.- se dio media vuelta y camino hacia su limosina que lo esperaba con el motor encendido.- vamos ay que ir nos de una vez

he? irnos adonde.

a tu casa- voltea y extiende su mano- ven yo te llevo.- decía mientras le regalaba una sonrisa a alice

en serio?

claro ven

mientras tanto en la mente de alice* esto es increíble subir a una limosina que genial y con un chico sumamente guapo que genial

vienes o no?

he? si ya voy .- alice sube al auto y ve que se ve mas grande por fuera que por dentro

oye y por donde vives .- dicho esto alice le explico mazo menos su dirección asiendo a si que pudiera llegar antes del toque de queda que le impuso su madrastra y su hermanastras si no podía comer bajo del coche con la ayuda del chofer, pero esto no paso desapercibido por su madrasta quien salió a recibirla con gritos y regaños en vez de con un bienvenida pero paro sus gritos al ver que era acompañada de un jovencito sumamente guapo y que se veía de mucho dinero.

Alicia quien es el.- musito la madrastra

Alicia?

A si muchos gusto me llamo alice pero mi... madre me dice alicia.

o llaveo pues mucho gusto alice yo soy Alexander

mucho gusto.- iba a despedirse de Alexander cuando se oye la voz de una de sus dos hermanas.

alicia ben rápido necesito tu ayuda... ¡ PERO YA!

YA VOY¡... lo siento me tengo que ir

si descuida has luego.- de repente vino su madrastra la empujo adentro mientras Alexander solo observaba ala podre de alice ser maltrata por su familia hasta que su chofer interrumpió su pensamiento.

es ella señor, es igual de hermosa que ella

lose y si, si es ella me alegra verla encontrado la extrañaba mucho.- dijo con un rostro de nostalgia en su cara

pero tal parece que ella no lo recuerda

pronto ... pronto lo hará ya lo veras

*al día siguiente*

bueno ya esta todo listo para la bienvenida lo falta el alumno estas lista alice .- dijo la maestra con entusiasmo

si claro que si.

he? alice que te paso en la mano

ha es que ayer me caí haciendo el aseo de mi armario fue una caída muy alta pero no me rompí el brazo solo me rasguñe.- decía con cierto dolor en sus palabras ya que eso no había pasado.

amiga por que mientes?

Suzuki? pero que dices si es la verdad.

*sus piro* si tu lo dices

oigan ya viene.- dijo la maestra.- a sus pues rápido, rápido alice.

si.- decía alice en lo que se oye que se acercan unos pasos ala puerta, alice observaba con emoción como se deslizaba la puerta y cuando la terminaron de abrir se llevo la sorpresa de su vida ya que ese nuevo alumno era..._**el**__**.**_

Continuara...


End file.
